wfatfandomcom-20200213-history
Juno Howell
Juno Adelle Howell is a ballroom dance instructor born in Marseilles, France but moved to Washington, DC when she was a child. She is a twin, born to the French Ambassador Norman Howell. She has been trapped in limbo for the past four months. Juno Howell is portrayed by actress Zooey Deschanel. Personality Juno is used to being overlooked. Being a twin, and being introverted has caused her to be passed over constantly by not only her teachers and the other kids at school, but by her family as well. It's not that they don't care about her. But rather it is a matter of Juno fading into the background. She never particularly wanted to be the center of attention like her sister, but that slowly compounded until she convinced herself that she didn't want to be noticed much by people at all. Juno is that quiet girl who enjoys sitting quietly in a corner and reading. that isn't to say that she is always quiet, although she does almost always enjoy reading. She doesn't like feeling as though she is singled out, and doesn't like being in the lime light. Just because she is quiet, however, does not mean that she is shy or demure. She has a rather dark sense of humor, and she doesn't tend to tell jokes to people unless she feels that she knows them decently well. She utilizes sarcasm on a daily basis, if not an hourly one. She isn't particularly good at expressing herself in a positive and constructive manner. She tends to think of very spiteful things to say, and either chooses not to voice these things out loud or constantly be thought of as a bitch for voicing these opinions. Dancing is something that Juno truly loves for a few reasons. It is something that she excels at, and therefore she gets attention that cannot be taken away by her sister. Since it is something that Paris isn't good at, it is something that Juno will always be superior at and is something that is just hers... not her sister's. It is also a social activity, meaning that she can meet and converse with people a little bit at a time. If she doesn't like them, she doesn't have to dance with or really talk to them ever again after a three to five minute song is over. Or even better yet, if they are any good at dancing she could just tell them that she needs to concentrate and get away with not speaking at all but getting a good dance out of the deal. Juno doesn't exactly get along well with her family. She doesn't hate them, but for the most part she prefers not keeping company with most of them. Juno tends to recede into the background whenever her family is around, leading to being looked over as previously stated. Also, because of this she tends to be judged more critically than her twin because she has less to outwardly show. Most of the time Juno will just avoid family gatherings if possible, not because she doesn't love them but because she rarely desires to be ganged up on and questioned about her every life decision. Her job isn't glamorous or particularly safe in regards to the economy. History Juno's father was given the position of French diplomat and shipped off to Marseilles, France, where he met Juno's mother Emilie. Despite the eight year age difference the two dated about half a year before tying the knot. It wasn't soon after Cheyenne was born, and not shortly after her Jericho. Norman and Emilie decided they would try for one more child despite knowing that Norman was going to be getting a promotion in a little over two years. Instead they got twins: Juno and Paris. Three years after the twins were born the family moved back to Washington, DC. Despite this, Emilie kept them quite busy with lots of French studies so they would always know about their culture on both sides of the family. The twins started preschool at the age of four, half days in the morning before their mother or their nanny would come and pick them up. Despite having a caretaker in their house the girls saw plenty of their mother in their childhood. Juno started dance classes at the age of eight. Ballet and tap when she was younger, and got into ballroom at the end of middle school after her mother's suggestion. In high school Juno became a member of the school's book club and dance club to have something on her transcript when it came to looking into colleges. It should be noted that she quit dance club quickly because it was not so much dancing as cheerleading for the girls who could not legitimately get into the cheerleading squad. Juno graduated in the top 5% of her graduating class, and was offered some rather nice scholarship to a handful of colleges. She ended up attending Coppin State University in Maryland, not too far away from home and getting her degree in teaching but specializing in writing and English. After completing her secondary education, Juno returned home and took a temporary job teaching introductory salsa classes at a local dance studio while the latin dance teacher was out on maternity leave for a year. Juno impressed the owner of the studio so much that she was given a full time position teaching what she fondly calls "old people dances": foxtrot, waltz and the quick step do to the type of music they play. Four months ago, Juno was convinced to try dream sharing from one of her friends. Something went bad with the chemicals and before her friend even got hooked up Juno had all ready lost herself within the dream. She's currently been in limbo for four months real time. Her body was taken and put in the local hospital after she was found. Relationships With Cheyenne Howell Because of Emilie Howell's distinctive lack of overall presence in her children's lives, Cheyenne often acted as a mother figure for Howell children, specifically the twins. She has mediated between them for as long as Juno and Paris could talk. And while most of the Howell family easily brushes off Juno's desire not to attend family related functions, Cheyenne is the one to always try to drag her back to spend time with them. Cheyenne is the only person currently aware of Juno's situation being stuck in limbo, With Paris Howell Juno's fraternal twin, born approximately two minutes earlier. With her social tendencies compared to her younger sister's, it is difficult to tell whether Paris tries to take attention from Juno or if it comes naturally from their differing natures. Due to their differences and their constant fighting as children, the twins have not seen one another since Juno graduated college, trying her hardest in that endeavor. With Jericho Howell Even after being disowned by the Howell family, Juno was the only one to still make contact with Jericho. While he was in jail, Juno often wrote to him, and sometimes even came to visit. Whenever she did, she would bring a care package for him of food and other necessities. Although she does not get along with her family and tries to take a page out of her brother's book, if she is ever around them and they are speaking poorly of Jericho she will speak up and try to tell them off. He is her favorite sibling, and often claims that he is the only one she likes at all. Skills Juno is capable of dancing many social dances including Standard and Vienesse Waltz, Standard and Argentine Tango, Foxtrot, Single Time Swing, West Coast Swing, Lindy Hop, Cha-Cha, Salsa, Rumba, Balboa, Merengue, Samba, Quick Step, Paso Doble, Jive, Bolero and Mambo. She is fluent in French as well as English, and able to play both the guitar and piano. Trivia While all of the Howell children are all named after various cities across the world, Juno is the only one to be incorrectly spelled. Her parents chose the spelling "Juno" instead of "Juneau", deciding this would be much more difficult for a young girl to learn to spell. Juno's cat was originally a former character's cat, Melody Brass. Category:Played By: Krys Category:Lost Dreamers Category:Characters